Roi noir
by Rokuma
Summary: Damas y caballeros, ya que me queda poco tiempo de vida, aprovecharé para contarles un pequeño relato que resume muy bien mi vida. -Ciel Phantomhive


¡Buenas! Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? Hoy os traigo una cosa nueva que se me ha ocurrido en clase, meh.

Se trata de un resumen de Kuroshitsuuji, pero no como los resúmenes que solemos hacer, sino escrito como una especie de cuento.

Para que os hagáis una idea (es que se me han mezclado muchas ideas en la cabeza y no he sabido explicarlo en el fic) es como si Ciel estuviera escribiendo una carta, una historia, como queráis llamarlo, contando su vida en forma de metáfora. Hablamos de un Ciel ya crecidito.

Antes de empezar, he de hacer algunas aclaraciones, por ejemplo, hago muchas referencias a Ciel (mi querido Ciel ), una de ellas es "el Rey Negro", y al ser así, con el "el" delante, las preposiciones como "a" y "de" las dejo como "a" y "de", no como "al" y "del"; es decir, es una falta de ortografía cometida aposta.

Más: como Ciel pide en su carta, habría que leer la historia con el Réquiem de Mozart de fondo, así que, si queréis hacerlo para meteros más en la historia, aquí os dejo el enlace: watch?v=sPlhKP0nZII

Por supuesto, no tenéis que escucharlo entero. Si lo leéis desde el móvil, pues nada, NO HAY RÉQUIEM.

También os dejo por ahí el soundtrack _Dance macabre_ que aparece en Kuroshitsuji II, haciendo una referencia a él.

Y como ya no tengo nada más que explicar, doy paso a _Roi noir _–que, por cierto, significa "rey negro" en francés–.

* * *

_Aquí les presento, damas y caballeros, la historia de un alma que estaba muerta antes de nacer._

_**El rey negro**_

_Me gustaría que leyeran este relato mientras tienen el inmenso placer de escuchar el Réquiem de Mozart, compuesto en un año en el que aún reinaba la paz alrededor del mundo._

_Ocurrió a lo largo de la última mitad del siglo XIX –dichoso siglo XIX– la historia de nuestro pequeño protagonista. No tenía nombre, siendo éste algo irrelevante para él y su familia, y no se caracterizaba por nada, era igual entre todos los de su especie. Algunos le tenían más o menos aprecio; otros, deseaban en silencio el peor de los males para su ser._

_Así pues, procedo a presentarles a nuestro protagonista. Él no era una persona como la que tanto ustedes, lectores, como yo conocemos. No era un alma en vida disfrutando de ésta y de sus paganos placeres, sino un ser de forma indefinida, que tan pronto era capaz de transformarse en una persona como en el sombrero de copa preferido de ésta. Era un ser pequeño, poco importante, alegre y risueño como nadie, motivo de admiración para muchos de sus conocidos. Lo que le caracterizaba, tanto a él como a los otros fantasmas, era su color. Era de un color blanco brillante, motivo de envidia de la luz del mismísimo Sol. _

_ Para él, solo existía un mundo: el suyo. Un mundo puro en el que todos eran felices, aunque con sus altibajos y sus secretos, pero siendo un mundo genuino y preciadísimo para él._

_Pobre alma en pena ingenua, ignorando el mal de los hombres, de los fantasmas, y del resto del mundo que lo rodeaba. Cuán infeliz podría llegar a ser si descubriera todos aquellos macabros secretos denominados en conjunto "realidad"._

_A lo largo de su vida, a una muy temprana edad, el pequeño fantasma blanco salió a jugar por una zona que le había sido prohibida anteriormente, pero, oh, qué tentador resulta lo prohibido, ¿verdad? El caso es, el pequeño fantasma blanco, al volver a su casa, se encontró con una aterradora sorpresa._

_Contento de habérselo pasado bien, volvía a casa saludando elegantemente –como de costumbre– a aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino. Saludó a un viejo amigo de su padre, que, por cierto, era un hombre aclamado aquí y allá, en cada rincón, a cada cual más oscuro. La respuesta del hombre fue el más vacío de los silencios, haciendo que la sonrisa del pequeño fantasma blanco se transformara en una simple curva torcida y desagradable._

_El resto del camino de regreso fue similar, nadie le devolvía el saludo, como si no lo vieran, como si no existiera._

_Y al igual que a cualquier ser humano le da miedo la muerte, atrapando su mente y su cuerpo entre sus oscuras y frías garras, al pequeño fantasma blanco le aterraba más que cualquier otra cosa en su mundo y en los demás ser olvidado, desaparecer de cualquier parte._

_Y, lamentablemente, sus temores se hicieron realidad. Ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, ni los amigos de sus amigos, ni los padres de los amigos de sus amigos podían verlo. Para ellos, más que el pequeño fantasma blanco, solo existía un tóxico silencio. De repente, como si fuera obra del mismísimo Demonio, la existencia del pequeño fantasma blanco desapareció de aquello que el resto de fantasmas llama "corazón" de todos ellos. Solo unos pocos humanos desgraciados, miserables y despreciables podían ver al pequeño fantasma blanco._

"_¡Oh! ¡Qué piel tan bonita! ¡Es blanca como la porcelana y brillante como un rubí! ¡La quiero para mí, para mí!" y demás frases desagradables era lo único que el pequeño fantasma blanco escuchaba a lo largo de su trayectoria. Cumpliendo con su deseo, los humanos le arrancaron al pequeño fantasma blanco su preciosa y demandada piel, trozo a trozo. Enseguida se vio inmerso entre las sucias y amarillentas uñas de unos seres que no había visto nunca, de los cuales no le habían informado en su educación y tampoco aparecían en las historias que él disfrutaba tanto leyendo, ni siquiera en las de miedo. _

_Qué crueles son, eran y serán siempre los humanos. Sus despiadadas almas luchan por conseguir cuanto quieran sin importarles el daño que puedan causar a su alrededor, y me incluyo en ese maldito círculo de corrompidos corazones, en el caso de que alguno de nosotros no carezca de él._

_Aterrado y débil como él solo, el pequeño fantasma blanco no hacía sino gritar y llorar, buscando –inútilmente– que alguien lo socorriera, pues ya nadie se acordaba de él. Pero el principal problema es que su voz había desaparecido, junto con la piel que los humanos no paraban de arrancarle. Los fantasmas no sangran, y aunque estén muertos, sienten dolor._

_Porque el destino de todos, fantasmas, humanos o demonios, es morir. Las oscuras y frías garras de la muerte segan cualquier alma, cualquier vida, cualquier cosa. Al final no quedará nada, todo será consumido por el egoísmo y el egocentrismo propio de cada ser humano. Pero ¿sería más fácil si no fueran los hombres quienes tienen el control de este mundo y los demás? Lo dudo mucho._

_Horas y horas de dolor y sufrimiento. Días, años. Durante años, los humanos le arrancaron toda la piel que tenía, llevándosela con ellos para poder ser igual de bellos que el pequeño fantasma blanco. Los fantasmas no se ven si no tienen piel, y al cabo de ese largo período de tiempo, el pequeño fantasma blanco ya no tenía nada de piel. Ya no era blanco, ya no era nada, era invisible, olvidado. Por lo que, si no es mucha molestia, vamos a referirnos a él como "pequeño fantasma" simplemente._

_El alma del pequeño fantasma vagaba durante un largo tiempo por sitios que le habían ocultado, descubriendo la maldad y la oscuridad que yacía bajo su mundo, ya no tan puro. Realmente, los humanos le parecían despreciables, pero él también se lo parecía. Bueno, él y cualquier otro fantasma. Todos desaparecieron de sus vidas, así como él desapareció de las vidas de todos. Triste, ¿verdad? Su corazón, su puro corazón, estaba cada vez más corrompido, más oscuro, más dañado. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iría después de tantos años de miseria, nadie podía verlo, nadie lo recordaba, era pequeño y débil, no podía ayudarse a sí mismo._

_Era un bosque por donde paseaba, un bosque frondoso con árboles de hojas color azul, azul oscuro rozando el negro, como la eterna noche que lo envolvía._

_Escuchó, entonces, entre los árboles, una inquietante melodía compuesta por violines. ¿Cuántos? Podrían ser dos, cuatro o cien. Quién sabe. Empezaban entonando unas notas graves, luego más agudas. Un violín tocaba solo, se le iban uniendo otros a su vez, era como si las cuerdas lo llamaran, como si formaran un camino perfecto hacia algún lugar. Tal vez aquella fuera su salvación, o tal vez, su perdición. Imposible de deducir solo con escuchar la melodía._

_Ya que el pequeño fantasma no tenía nada que perder, ni nada que ganar, pues era invisible para todo y para todos, se aproximó a la melodía siguiendo el ritmo con los pies, sumiéndose en aquella danza. _

_Llegó por fin a un claro en el que había un gran fantasma tocando el violín. Pero eso es dar pocos datos. El fantasma era grande, muy grande, gigante, inmenso, y de un color extraño y nuevo para los ojos del pequeño fantasma: negro. Él nunca había visto ese color, pues siempre le habían contado el mundo con palabras hermosas, ocultándole cosas como la envidia y la maldad humana y el color negro. El gran fantasma negro se hallaba tocando un violín tan grande como él –aunque recordemos que los fantasmas no tienen forma–, aunque tenía una peculiaridad: no usaba arco. En su lugar, tocaba las cuerdas con sus oscuras y frías garras, afiladas como un puñal y eficaces como nada lo era ni será nunca. Esas oscuras y frías garras arrancaban un sonido más hermoso del que podrá arrancar jamás ningún arco, ni siquiera el de un Stradivarius, ni mucho menos._

_Alrededor del gran fantasma negro, un grupo de sombras bailaba al son de la música, mientras que el resto de violines se tocaban solos flotando en el aire. Era mágico, o más bien, era macabro. Era una danza macabra._

* * *

**Ver **_**Dance Macabre**_**: ** watch?v=R6w_3oKsh5g

* * *

_Dejándose llevar por la música, el pequeño fantasma, de alma manchada, se unió al grupo de sombras que bailaban sin cansarse bajo el violín de aquel gran fantasma negro._

_ El gran fantasma negro enseguida vio la intrusión de una sombra nueva en su grupo y detuvo la música de golpe. Los violines desaparecieron, volviéndose ceniza, y volaron lejos del claro. Las otras almas que habían ido a divertirse al baile, se esfumaron extendiéndose a lo largo de la hierba, la cual adoptó un tono oscuro desde las raíces de los árboles que delimitaban el claro. El círculo negro se cerraba cada vez más alrededor del pequeño fantasma, que había pasado de ser una sombra a no ser nada de nuevo. Intentó pedir ayuda al gran fantasma negro, pero había desaparecido. Todo había desaparecido, o, más bien, nunca había existido. Había sido producto de su imaginación, la cual había sido corrompida por las almas humanas que le arrebataron todo. El egoísmo humano era algo tóxico que lo había cegado, llevándole a imaginar un ápice de ayuda, de esperanza, de felicidad, tal y como era esa danza macabra._

_ Lo único real en ese momento, lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que no podía moverse de allí. Aunque no era nada, se había quedado atrapado entre los árboles, y si el círculo seguía cerrándose, lo atraparía para siempre. No solo no lo recordaría nadie, sino que en tal caso, no podría pasear, aunque fuera un desagradecido mundo el que lo recibía, descubriendo dichosos secretos nuevos._

_ Entonces escuchó una voz._

_ "¿Cómo te llamas?"_

_ El pequeño fantasma no tenía nombre, y que él recordara, tampoco voz, pero en aquel momento fue capaz de articular sus primeras palabras por primera vez en sabe Dios cuántos años._

_ "¿Quién eres?"_

_ No recordaba ser tan impertinente, tal vez la soledad había cambiado su manera de ser, su jubiloso carácter. Pobre, pobre pequeño fantasma._

_ El gran fantasma negro no respondió –pues bien, ya ha quedado revelado el secreto del propietario de aquella grave voz que resonaba por todo el bosque–, él ya sabía lo que había venido a buscar el pequeño fantasma._

_ "Quieres una piel nueva, ¿verdad? Quieres ser recordado eternamente, ¿verdad? Quieres acabar con esos desgraciados a los que el mundo, tu mundo, llama humanos, ¿verdad?"_

_ Mágicamente, el gran fantasma negro había acertado de lleno en el deseo del pequeño fantasma, lo que produjo en él un nuevo miedo._

_ "¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_ "Yo lo sé todo, lo veo todo, sé quién eres, sé lo que quieres, y yo puedo cumplir tu deseo. Puedo salvarte de ese círculo negro."_

_ Salvarse, era lo único en lo que podía pensar el pequeño fantasma, en salvarse de aquel mar oscuro que iba a atraparlo para siempre, y a saber a dónde iría. Víctima de la desesperación, atributo humano como ningún otro, respondió al gran fantasma negro entre gritos._

_ "Cumple mi deseo, dame una piel nueva, dame la capacidad de volver a ver y volver a sentir a mis seres queridos, dame la capacidad de compartir con ellos mi desprecio por el ser humano, así como exterminar esa asquerosa raza para el resto de la eternidad."_

_ "Está bien, pero espero que sepas que, como todo, este regalo no es un regalo, sino un préstamo. Yo te daré un trozo de mi piel negra, así que tú serás de color negro. ¿Estás dispuesto a volver con tus amigos, tus familiares, siendo distinto a ellos?"_

_ "Sí, lo estoy."_

_ El pequeño fantasma estaba ansioso por recibir su nueva piel, por volver a ser recordado, por volver a su vida anterior, o eso creía._

_ "Pero eso no es todo. A cambio de que te dé un trozo de mi piel, cuando hayas acabado con los humanos, tendrás que desaparecer para siempre, bailarás aquí conmigo, como una sombra más, una sombra sin vida y encadenada a este claro que jamás podrá descubrir nadie."_

_ El pequeño fantasma se asustó de nuevo, dudó si rechazar el trato y pudrirse allí como algo que quedó en nada o cumplir el trato._

_ "¿Me prometes que cuando finalice el trato todos me seguirán recordando tal y como era antes?"_

_ "Eternamente."_

_ Así pues, el pequeño fantasma quedó convencido del todo, tal vez cegado por la rabia y la sed de venganza, pero cedió ante el diabólico trato. Prefería tener un final dulce aunque miserable, pues más miserable que morir allí y en aquel momento no había sino el ser humano._

_ Antes de que pudiera hablar, el gran fantasma negro lo interrumpió para advertirlo de lo siguiente:_

_ "Como ya he dicho, este claro ha de mantenerse en secreto. Si le cuentas a alguien la existencia de este lugar, romperé el trato y bailarás para mí como una miserable sombra sin haber cumplido tu venganza."_

_ Podría advertirlo de mil y una cosas más, no había nada que le hiciera rechazar la posibilidad de cambiarlo todo._

_ "Acepto."_

_ Una sonrisa amplia, adornada con colmillos afilados, surgió de la nada. Entre ambos labios se dejó ver un vacío que levantó una brisa por todo el bosque. La tenebrosa sonrisa escupió un viento negro que removió el círculo, ya a punto de atrapar al pequeño fantasma, haciendo que florezca bajo éste una rosa. _

_ El pequeño fantasma ahora tenía piel, voz, lo tenía todo de nuevo. Aunque era una piel negra y fría, por fin podía ser visto y recordado. Ergo, procedo a llamarlo "pequeño fantasma negro"._

_Al sentir la pequeña flor, el pequeño fantasma negro se hizo a un lado para contemplarla con admiración, pues era hermosa. Se trataba de una rosa morada cuyos pétalos formaban una estrella, una estrella morada. Cuando fue a tocarla, de su raíz surgieron líneas del mismo color, líneas brillantes que se extendieron por todo el suelo, formando un dibujo que consistía en una especie de círculo que se unía a la rosa mediante otras líneas. Alrededor de ésta, palabras en un idioma extraño ardían incansablemente y parecían no tener fin ni hartura._

"_Esta es la prueba de que hemos hecho el trato."_

_El pequeño fantasma negro se agachó ante ella, observándolo con los últimos toques de inocencia que le quedaban en el corazón._

"_Es bonita."_

_El gran fantasma negro lo miró con desprecio; nunca había conocido a un alma así, tan vacilante, tan ansiosa de venganza, tan poderosa e insignificante a la vez. Solo de pensar en el momento en el que finalice el trato, se relamió sus afiladísimos colmillos._

"_Seguro que baila de maravilla."_

_Después de observar la flor, el pequeño fantasma negro se levantó. Su corazón se encogió y su alma se coloreó totalmente de negro, ya nunca más sería el que era, ya nunca más volvería a pensar en su familia o en sus amigos._

_Aunque cierto era que fue, junto con el gran fantasma negro –quien lo seguía allá donde fuera–, a visitar el lugar en el que vivía._

_Nada._

_No quedaba nada._

_Pocos fantasmas lo recordarían, los pocos que quedaban vivos, de almas tristes y doloridas, le suplicaban al pequeño fantasma negro que no se fuera._

"_Tú eres todo lo que tenemos."_

"_Entonces, ¿por qué me habéis olvidado?"_

_Los fantasmas blancos no sabían a qué se refería; habían estado muy preocupados por él desde que se fue a jugar a ese lugar prohibido. Para ellos, en vez de años, han transcurrido solamente horas. Según sus cuentos, sus mitos y sus creencias, si ibas a jugar a ese lugar prohibido, la muerte arrasaba todo aquello que te importaba._

_Y así fue._

_Solo los que tenían una relación carente de importancia con el antes pequeño fantasma blanco, sobrevivieron. Y aunque ya no era blanco, alegre y puro, seguían queriéndolo igual._

_Pero, oh, pobres de ellos. El dolor no se olvida. Esos fantasmas blancos que se arrastraban entre llantos hacia una salvación en manos del pequeño fantasma negro eran muy similares a los humanos que le quitaron su "vida" _–si es que se puede llamar así_–__ entre risas enfermas y alientos propios de un alcohólico en la ruina. El pequeño fantasma negro, considerando que aquellos fantasmas blancos tenían rasgos humanos, mandó al gran fantasma negro que se deshiciera de ellos. Éste le pidió que no mirara, pues tenía un secreto que mantener. El pequeño fantasma negro se dio la vuelta y, en cuestión de segundos, todo aquel lugar quedó habitado únicamente por ambos fantasmas negros._

"_¿Cómo lo has hecho?"_

"_Por favor, disculpa que mantenga el secreto hasta el día que finalice nuestro trato."_

_Bueno, no hay mucho más que contar a partir de este punto. El pequeño fantasma negro y el gran fantasma negro tomaron forma humana y viajaron a Londres, al mundo humano, al mundo prohibido, para cobrar venganza._

_Pasaron años, muchos, muchos años hasta que todos los humanos del mundo fueron aniquilados, sin excepciones, hombres, mujeres, niños, no quedó ni uno._

_Pero poco a poco, su tarea comenzó a carecer de sentido. Cada persona que mataban, cada alma que segaban, se convirtió en un simple pasatiempo._

_Ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué lo hacía, ya ni siquiera recordaba que los humanos eran miserables, ya ni siquiera sabía que, sin quererlo, se había vuelto humano._

_Si no quedaba ni un alma sobre la faz de la Tierra, si había acabado con todos los fantasmas blancos, ¿quién lo recordaría? ¿Quién se acordaría de "el Rey Negro"? _

_Solo un alma, un pequeño fantasma blanco al que perdonó la vida. Su blanco no tenía tanta luz como el que el Rey Negro –anteriormente llamado "pequeño fantasma negro", y discúlpenme por cambiarle tanto el nombre, pero es algo que representa su evolución– tuvo tiempo atrás, pero su corazón era igual de puro como lo había sido el de el Rey Negro antaño. Él no rogó misericordia, él no lloró, ya que sabía que su destino era morir, así como lo había sido el de su hermano pequeño. _

_Aunque a aquel otro pequeño fantasma blanco le resultaba muy tentadora la piel de el Rey Negro, y en un momento de locura se la intentó arrebatar. Quería ser como su ídolo, quería ser otro humano más, codicioso y egoísta, ansioso como lo habían sido los anteriores, y los antepasados de los anteriores._

_Porque, ¿saben, lectores? El ser humano fue, es y será egoísta._

_Ante la traición del otro pequeño fantasma blanco, el Rey Negro le arrancó la piel blanca, arrebatándole lo poco que tenía._

"_Me has quitado la existencia, Rey Negro, pero no podrás quitarme la admiración que siento por ti. Siempre te recordaré…"_

_Y el tono de su voz fue decreciendo hasta desaparecer completamente._

_Y el Rey Negro nunca más se acordó de él._

_Ya estaba seguro de que su alma había sido contagiada por la sed humana, había sido perturbada, ya era uno de ellos, por lo tanto, su venganza no acabaría hasta que el trato finalizara, y viceversa. Era un círculo vicioso. _

"_Gran fantasma negro, para terminar mi venganza ha de finalizar el trato. Tienes que matarme, pues yo soy el peor humano que existe."_

_Acatando la orden, el gran fantasma negro llevó a el Rey Negro al claro donde empezó todo. Una vez allí, el Rey Negro vio cómo el dibujo que cubría el suelo se deshacía, y cómo la flor morada se volvía negra como la piel que le había sido dada. Se empezaron a escuchar los violines que anunciaban la danza macabra, flotando en el aire como la última vez._

_El gran fantasma negro desapareció entre los árboles azules, dando paso a la sonrisa que vio el Rey Negro hace años. _

"_Aquí, pues, finaliza nuestro trato, Rey Negro."_

"_¿Alguien alguna vez me recordará?"_

"_Yo siempre te recordaré."_

_Y a el Rey Negro le fue arrebatada su nueva y maldita piel con las oscuras y frías garras de la muerte, las oscuras y frías garras del gran fantasma negro, convirtiéndolo en una sombra que bailaría eternamente la danza macabra que marca el fin del día, de la existencia humana._

_Oh, cuán avariciosos podemos llegar a ser los humanos, ¿no creen? Y no me excluyo, de hecho, afirmo que fui muy egoísta en vida, y lo sería siendo si pudiera ser algo en mi condición._

_La primera vez que conté esta historia, no me creyeron, y espero que nadie me crea nunca ni descubra mi secreto. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más da? Ya estoy muerto, estaba muerto antes de morir, antes de nacer, pues mi destino fue, desde que llegué a este mundo maldito, el de un alma corrompida por el hecho de ser humano._

_Pero si de verdad alguien quiere dar fe de mi relato, si alguien lucha por creerme, si es tan idiota como para eso, que vaya al claro del bosque que hay detrás de la mansión Phantomhive y vea la rosa. Ahora mismo es morada, sigue siendo morada, pues sigo vivo. Pero seguramente, cuando se publique esta historia, yo ya estaré muerto. Y puede que me espere una muerte peor que a la de el Rey Negro, quién sabe._

_Así que, si quieren ir, verán la rosa negra, mi rosa negra, mi historia, mi muerte, mi vida._

_Damas y caballeros, el ser humano fue, es y será, un ser egoísta._

_-Ciel Phantomhive_

_ 1875 - 1894_

* * *

Bueeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? He intentado escribirlo como lo haría Ciel, con su mentalidad y sus ideas, además de como sería un relato propio del siglo XIX. ¿Quejas? ¿Halagos? ¿Opiniones? ¡Reviews!

Gracias~


End file.
